Creeping Insanity
by Black Omochao
Summary: Jasmine isn't happy with living in the palace, and after talking with a special "friend" of hers she makes a grave decision on what she should do.


Here is a story, I own nothing, NOTHING I SAY!

…...

Jasmine sat in her room in the palace, she stroked the fur on Filli's head continuously. She had bin at this for hours and showed no sign of stopping any time soon. Barda looked at her in concern as she stared at the wall blankly.

"Jasmine are you ok?" Barda finally asked as Jasmine continued to stroke Filli's fur showing no sign that she had herd him, after about five minutes Jasmine finally ceased her stroking.

"I am fine Barda, there is no need to be concerned," Jasmine said with no emotion without even turning to Barda, Barda sighed and began walking away.

"Jasmine, just know if you need to talk to someone, you can talk to me or Lief or Doom, you are not alone," Barda said before leaving the room. Jasmine continued to stare at the wall and stroke Filli's fur, Filli showed some discomfort to this but didn't leave out of concern for Jasmine.

"Of course I'm not alone, why would I not know that, I have him, Lief, Doom, Shern, Filli, Kree, and of course you Cheshire," Jasmine said to the smiling cat standing in front of the wall.

"Yes you do Jasmine, but if that is the case why are you so unhappy?" the Cheshire cat questioned his grin never wavering.

"I'm not unhappy," Jasmine said as she began to stroke Filli's fur harder, Filli grunted and jumped out of Jasmines grip and to the ground but Jasmine continued to stroke thin air as if she didn't even notice.

"Oh you aren't? I think you we're much happier back in the forest of silence, not in this palace," the Cheshire cat said looking around.

"Well, I admit that I was kind of happier back then but it isn't that much of a difference, after all I'm with friends now," Jasmine said glaring at the Cheshire cat, Filli stared up at his friend in concern and glanced at the wall she seemed to be talking to.

"Oh are you? Filli and Kree may be your friends but the others are not much of friends, the trees were your friends, don't you wish you could go back to them?" the Cheshire cat said as his head went crooked for a few seconds before it reverted to it's previous position.

"Well…ok maybe your right, but what can I do? I can't just leave," Jasmine said in concern but the Cheshire cat just continued to smile and walked closer to her.

"Why of course you can, you can just grab Filli and Kree and run, but that doesn't mean you should," the Cheshire cat said jumping onto Jasmines shoulder causing her stroking motion to finally cease.

"But what do you mean by that?" Jasmine asked as the Cheshire cat licked his paw. Filli tapped Jasmines foot but this didn't get any out of her, it seemed as if Jasmine was in a world of her own.

"Well it is priority to leave, but first it would be best to get some well deserved…revenge," the Cheshire cat said with a almost sinister undertone to his voice.

"Revenge?" Jasmine questioned in confusion before the Cheshire cat continued.

"Think about it, who was the one who had to go on the quest that started all of this? Who dragged you off from your home? I think you know," the Cheshire cat said as Jasmine began to think.

"Yes…I know who, he must pay for this, and then we will leave, leave to home," Jasmine said as she walked over to a window and stared, she continued to stare for hours before the sun finally set, and once Jasmine was sure everyone had gone to bed she made her move. Jasmine moved swiftly towards the room of the one she wished revenge on, she opened the door to the room and walked in and spotted the young king sleeping. Jasmine approached Lief's bed and held her dagger high, she glared down at him but seemed to hesitate in her actions, she glance over at the Cheshire cat sitting in the corner of the room.

"Do it," the Cheshire cat hissed as his grin grew sinister, his body soon disappeared but his grin remained floating there and almost seemed to be egging Jasmine on to get the murder over with, Jasmine finally sent her dagger down into Lief's throat creating a deep cut, Lief's breathing ceased. Jasmines eyes filled with tears as she smirked, she was so sad, yet she was so happy, her revenge was complete, but her friend was dead.

…...

There it is, tell me what you think and what you think could improve my writing, and yes the Cheshire cat is the one from Alice in Wonderland.


End file.
